The Snitch
by yourestupidish01
Summary: Taylor Carrigan is known as Shermer High School's Snitch. When she gets in trouble for disclosing the wrong information to the wrong sort of person, she is to attend saturday morning detention along with the Breakfast Club.
1. Taylor's Letter

Okay So, I tried to do this a long time ago on a different profile and it failed. The character's situation was completely dramatic and I have recently come up with this character who holds the same name as my previous Breakfast Club addition, but makes me a whole lot happier. So anyway, in the beginning of the movie we all know Brian's epic letter to Mr. Vernon where he is telling him off, basically; So here's my character's letter to Mr. Vernon. No, it's not as poetic as Brian's, but hey, i still love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club or the characters of the movie. I do own part of the plot (Before and After the movie's events) and I do own Taylor Carrigan.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Vernon,<em>

_ I understand your requirements for our detention assignment were more than what I present you with, but at least I did mine, while the others decided to stick it out together and have Brian do it for them all. I find it unfair that I'm punished for the curse of overhearing and never keeping my big mouth shut, but honestly does that subject me to having no friends? I don't think so. _

_Everyone gossips, everyone cheats, lies, and steals, so what makes me different? Is it because I don't pick sides and don't just disclose to certain people? If so, than my social life is based on a weak suggestion that I don't know where to lay my loyalties, when in fact, I'm just trying to find someone who will be just as loyal to me. _

_In lamest terms, I'm a snitch and let me be struck by lightning if I should change. Let it be known that I'm a proud snitch and that even if people don't like me, I won't change for just some nosey bastard getting on me about knowing things that they long to know as well. I'm just a poor messenger everyone likes to toy with. So let's make this a little more clear; I will continue to know every little fact I can, but don't try and pry me any longer for underground misbehaving around the campus, that's for me to know and for you, Mr. Vernon, to realize yourself._

_After today, I'm going to be everyone's enemy._

_Sincerely, Taylor Carrigan_

* * *

><p>So that'd your teaser, which I hoped you enjoyed. So please review and say what you want about my work, good or bad. Just don't be nasty, I don't appreciate that. There's no need for me to feel a negative tone through type unless I'm reading a story.<p>

I hope to have to the first chapter up by the Friday at the latest.


	2. Cheating John

Back! Sorry I didn't have internet for awhile so there would have never been a way for me to get this up by friday like I said, but here it is. I added two important characters and I might add more. It all depends. i hope you will enjoy them just as much as I will.

Disclaimer- I only own own Taylor Carrigan and the characters Steve and Keith. I did use the names of the two guys that made the song "Don't you forget about me' though. I do not own Breakfsat Club or any of it's movie characters or events.

Chapter 2

It was cloudy and cold in the month of March and here I was standing under bleachers waiting for a certain school bad boy. I pulled my winter cap further down to cover my frost-burning ears and pulled my brown hair to the front of my shoulders to add warmth around my neck. I guess that's what I get for leaving my scarf behind at home. I looked through the space between the seats looking for any sort of life form in the distance, but I only saw an empty green field. 'He better not be late' I thought, but who was I kidding? John Bender was on time for nobody.

I kept staring in the distance, looking for the jerk, but still just a lonely field and that's when a sad little feeling drifted into my soul. I was as empty as this field is during the harsh winter months and my gossip filled life was only satisfying in small doses. I was lonely. Well at that moment only emotionally as behind me I heard boots scuffle against the stiff grass.

I whipped around, my emotions flaring with a minor level of rage. "You're late, Bender. I almost think you want to fail your classes."

John tipped his head forward and peered at me over his sunglasses "Sorry to displease you, but do you honestly think you threaten me with grades, _Carrigan_?" The way he said my name was like he was taunting me almost. I stayed silent and rolled my eyes as I pulled out a sheet of paper with answers to a history test displayed neatly across it from my bag. He smirked and grabbed the paper, looking it over "This is nice, very nice. Oh! And you even gave me little side notes, how thoughtful of you!" He patted my cheek and spoke to me with thick mockery.

I smacked his hand away "Are you happy?"

He shrugged "It would seem so, but are we ever truly happy?" He gave me a perverted smile letting his thoughts register into mine. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Good luck on the test and also…" I looked back at him and he had straightened himself out with his sunglasses pushed down to the tip of his nose "It's cloudy, take off your sunglasses. You look like an idiot."

Little known fact, John Bender may do a lot of violent things, but for certain, he'd never lay a finger on girl. As I walked away once again, I couldn't help looking back to see if his smirk disappeared. And even though the smirk remained to the slightest, he took his sunglasses off and had placed them in his pocket.

After leaving John behind in the field, I walked along the side of the school and soon mixed in with the crowd of students making their way into the front entrance.

At the front doors, one boy was holding the entrance open for his friends to slip into the building easily and as I made my way to join behind the group the boy quickly let go of the door letting it bump into me. I stumbled back a bit from the heavy door and grunted. 'Well this day is turning out to be pleasant.' I thought with a deep breath passing through my lips. I finally released the breath when I pushed against the heavy door and walked into the building. I made my way to my locker which was uncomfortably close to John Bender and his friend's lockers.

When I reached my locker, I twisted the combination and pulled down with a loud click sound coming from the lock breaking apart. I naturally grabbed the books to my next two classes, English and Math, as I listened to the conversation background.

"_I can't believe Brian is failing shop. What a Blockhead!" _A whiny male voice spoke. A couple of snorting laughs followed the comment as I put my books in my bag.

"_Did you hear about the party at Stubbie's?" _A dazed voice said all too quickly for his physical high to handle as I heard him cry out when he fell forward into, what I assumed, his friend.

"_Did you hear about Mary? I heard she and Michael are seeing each other behind Claire's back." _ A girl said with a shrill in her voice. 'No shocker there.' I thought grabbing my favorite pencil and placing it behind my ear. _"Of course they are! That's why Claire skipped today to go shopping. Michael broke up with her last night." _Another annoying feminine voice announced to her friend. I turned to glance at them, but they caught on to my stare and walked down the hall, far from me. I sighed, not that I cared for Claire, but no girl deserves that kind of treatment. I almost wished she had come to school so that I could make her feel better or something, but she probably would not want me prying into her business.

Stepping away from my locker, I slammed the door shut and clicked the lock back in place. I started walking towards my English class when I noticed Bender huddled with his two closest friends in school, Steve and Keith.

Steve was second in line for school Bad Boy, but holding him back was the fact that he was the height of a tall girl and was not nearly well built as John. However, he was just as good, if not better, at bullying as John was. Steve had dark, combed-back hair, and almost black eyes. He usually wore some kind of black leather over his torso with a simple under-shirt and plain jeans with big heavy boots for kicking purposes. He had large dark areas under his eyes from staying up late at night from frequent partying, and most importantly drug and alcohol abuse. Even though it seemed Steve was the worst of this school, John was their ring leader in a way that I know Steve did not like.

Keith was just as tall as John and just as built, but he wasn't exactly the "shiniest spoon in the drawer", if you know what I mean. Keith had scruffy, short dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. On most days, he would wear a brown aviator jacket with a light colored shirt underneath, plain jeans, and worker boots. From what I could tell he was not as completely violent as John and Steve, but every once in a while people would watch him beat the crap out of some poor soul that tried to pick a fight with him about his intelligence. Keith never seemed to smile or even smirk for that matter, but deep down I knew there was a mystery to be found. Truth be told, I thought the whole group of them were attractive, but Keith was really the one that stood out to me.

Today, Keith was wearing his usual with a pair of aviator sunglasses on. I shook my head 'What is this part of their gang fashion or something?' I thought to myself.

John looked up at me as I passed and I noticed he swiped the sunglasses off Keith "You look like a moron wearing those inside!"

Keith clenched his fists and stepped forward, his facial expression still blank as ever "What did you call me?" I couldn't help, but swoon a little when he spoke. It was so rare and his voice was so unique. It was deep, but gentle like a mother singing her child a lullaby.

John pushed him back to avoid a fight with him. "I didn't call you anything, okay Rambo? Just don't wear your shades inside, alright? It's lame." Keith unclenched his fists when Steve put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder and squeezed "Relax, you time bomb." Keith's nostrils flared as he calmed down and he nodded at Steve.

The group of boys briefly looked around and noticed everyone was watching looking forward to a fight with Keith.

I too had also stopped to watch the events take place, but that was just my nosy nature, I guess you could say. Keith looked at me and I could not help, but smile at him just a little. He stared for a second longer before turning away and looking back at John, who I then noticed was also looking at me with a smirk on his smug little face. I rolled my eyes and started heading back to English as the bell rang.

"Man, I freaking out about this test in History. I mean what is this Boston Tea Party thing all about?" I heard John telling his buddies. I rolled my eyes once again as I continued down the hall "Who the fuck drinks tea anyway?" I knew that he wasn't truly worried about the test, but hey if he wants to cause commotion that's fine with me as long as he does not get caught with that piece of paper.

"Since when do you give a fuck about tests and all that shit?" The rough voice of Steve voiced its way into my soul, making me shiver. He was a dark one, that Steve.

With one last glance down the hallway, I walked into my English class totally oblivious to the fact that the whole time I walked down the hall I was being watched by someone curiously.

* * *

><p>So who was watcing her? Oh... Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't. Oh well review. I hope you guys enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
